


Lizard Scale

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Technically magic boy, The gems don't exist, i guess, magic girl AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ronaldo becomes a magic girl(technically boy) after meeting an injured creature on the way home from a wrestling match.





	1. Chapter 1

Ronaldo was walking back from the abandoned and crumbling building, which, despite it's condition, was used for everything, from wrestling, to parties, to printing. Tonight, it had been wrestling, he had been defeated, and was harboring a nasty bruise on his shoulder.

As he was passing an ally, he heard the noise of trash cans being tipped over, and saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. Reaching for his phone, he ran to see what it was. the thing that had made the sound turned to gaze at him with unblinking, yellow eyes, and said, with a hint of desperation, "mortal, I can offer you the power, if you would only agree to help me", it held out a clawed hand, fingers wrapped around an glowing amber stone, attached to a thin chain.

Ronaldo stepped forwards, cautiously,lowering his phone. "What sort of help? he inquired, the thing lifted it's self up on one forelimb, "I have many enemies, powerful enemies, if you agree to help me, I will give you the powers you need to do so" it held the the amulet up for emphasis.

Ronaldo looked away, taking a moment to consider the answer,, before looking back at the thing, "yes" he said. It loosened its grip on the amulet, " then take this, you'll only have access to its power when your wearing it, but they can only find it when it's in use" the things voice grew low, " only wear it when we're looking for them, and don't let them know who you are". 

The thing tried to stand, but it's leg slipped from beneath it, and it hissed in pain, turning its gaze towards Ronaldo, it said " uh, if you could carry me?" he picked the strange animal up, its skin felt scaled, and it couldn't have been more then a foot long, he cradled it in his non injured arm.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights where out when he reached home, his father and brother having chosen to go to bed, knowing that he would most likely not return till late. Ronaldo unlocked the front door, opening it carefully so as not to disturb his sleeping companion, and closed it behind him, being sure to lock it before heading to his room.

Upon entering his room, he got to work, after temporarily placing his new friend on his pillow, he grabbed a cardboard box large enough to hold them, and put it in a corner where it would be hard to spot from the door, he then picked up the pillow they where resting on and, careful not to jostle them, moved it to the box, he then crawled into bed and fell dead asleep.

...................................................

Ronaldo awoke to the feeling of something pawing at his arm, turning on the light, his eyes caught those of the creature he had brought home last night, glancing at his bedside clock, he realized it had only been a couple hours. "Wha-?" he mumbled, squinting at the small, reptilian creature "it occurs to me" they said, "that you will not know how to properly use the amulet unless I show you" they glanced around, hastily, "I don't sense any of my enemies nearby, this would be the best time to show you".

They ran back to the makeshift bed he had scratched together and reached under the pillow, grabbing the amulet, they rushed back to the bed Ronaldo was still sitting on, and put it in his hand, "put it on" they said, he gazed at it for a moment, before dropping it around his neck.

For a moment, he was surrounded by light, and when it faded, he could see his in his darkened room just as well as though it had been day, the cloths he had been wearing previous to donning the amulet had been replaced by a dress sewn in patterns of fire, and in his hands he held a war scythe.

Ronaldo grinned, glancing between the scythe and the dress, "this is just like Koala Princess!" he said, happily, there was a pause, "what" the lizard glared at him, "it's  an anime" he said, they kept staring at him. "It's about this girl who discovers she has koala powers, and she can change into a dress like this!" he said, excitedly.

"Yeah, we should start training, come on" they ran to the door and started scratching at it the door, Ronaldo opened it for them, and they went to find a place to train.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronaldo walked quietly behind the being he had found earlier that night, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the empty streets, the amulet was hidden away in his pocket, at the insistence of his new friend, the two of them walked in silence for several minutes, before Ronaldo spoke, "where are we going?" he inquired, his normally loud voice hushed by the quiet of the night, as well as the threat of his friends enemies catching on to the two.

"The beach" they whispered,"there's a field around it that messes with their senses, it'll be hard for them to find us there", the silence continued a few minutes more, before he spoke once again, "what's your name?" they paused in their walk, and Ronaldo nearly trod on them, before managing to stop in time, " um, it is not something that human mouths could pronounce, nor human ears could perceive, for it is not a sound" they glanced down, awkwardly," but you are free to refer to my as..." they glanced about for a moment, considering their options, before murmuring "Cloud" and continuing to move.

He nodded, "okay", he said, and they walked a few moments more, until, just a few steps before the beach, Cloud screeched and collapsed, whimpering, Ronaldo rushed to their side, "whats wrong, are you okay? He said loudly, Cloud let out a pained hiss, scrambling back, away from the beach, "I'm fine" they said "just forgot about that barrier I put up" they got to their feet and brushed themselves off "its just incase the disinterest spell doesn't keep them away, normally it wouldn't be anything more then an inconvenience, but in my weakened state?" they sighed.

Ronaldo grinned and said " magic, real magic, I knew there was something about this beach" Cloud glanced at him, and then turned back towards the beach "some humans can sense magic" they said, before trying again to walk through the barrier.

They yelped and leaped back, and then turned towards Ronaldo, " carry me", they said, a determined expression on their face, he scooped them up and walked forwards.

As he reached the point where the barrier began, he felt the chill that normally ran down his spine when he was in this area, quickly overshadowed by the feeling of sharp claws digging into his arm, Cloud's face was scrunched into an expression of pain, and they where trying not to scream.

As soon as the two past through the barrier, Cloud stopped digging there claws into Ronaldo's arm, and the feeling in his spine faded, Cloud leaped out of his arms and curled up on the sand, Ronaldo paused for a moment, and then said "sooo... are we going to do any training?", his voice held a hopeful tone, Cloud lifted their head and said "come back tomorrow, I'll spin an illusion to hide what's going on" they curled further into themselves and muttered "illusions are easy", disappointed, Ronaldo said "okay, see you in the morning, then" and turned to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested, they could send an ask or message me at my tumblr, lowliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from The Lone Fryman, please comment.


End file.
